1. Field
The present specification generally relates to glass compositions and, more specifically, to low CTE alkali-free boroaluminosilicate glass compositions and glass articles comprising the same.
2. Technical Background
Glass articles, such as cover glasses, glass backplanes and the like, are employed in both consumer and commercial electronic devices such as LCD and LED displays, computer monitors, automated teller machines (ATMs) and the like. Some of these glass articles may include “touch” functionality which necessitates that the glass article be contacted by various objects including a user's fingers and/or stylus devices and, as such, the glass must be sufficiently robust to endure regular contact without damage. Moreover, such glass articles may also be incorporated in portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, personal media players, and tablet computers. The glass articles incorporated in these devices may be susceptible to damage during transport and/or use of the associated device. Accordingly, glass articles used in electronic devices may require enhanced strength to be able to withstand not only routine “touch” contact from actual use, but also incidental contact and impacts which may occur when the device is being transported.
Glass articles are commonly strengthened by thermal tempering and/or by ion exchange treatment. In either case, the glass article is subjected to additional processing steps after the glass article is formed. These additional processing steps may increase the overall cost of the glass article. Moreover, the additional handling required to carry out these processing steps increases the risk of damage to the glass article which decreases manufacturing yields and further increases production costs and the ultimate cost of the glass article.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass compositions which may be used to produce strengthened glass articles without the need for additional processing steps and glass articles manufactured from such compositions.